


On the Wings of Love

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Dean and Cas can join their soul and grace, Chuck makes Dean experience life as an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wings of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime late in season 11

"What you're asking, it's not something you enter into lightly like other humans. This is a literal soul bond. Death cannot even sever it. And there is one small caveat before you can even go through with it," Chuck said. For the ultimate benevolent being he seemed so-human. Flawed. Scruffy. And Dean Winchester was asking him for his son's hand in marriage.   


"We have been to hell and back for each other. We've survived death and purgatory. We're already each other's anchors. Whatever it is, we'll do it," Dean insisted. He was clinging to Castiel's hand.   


"This request has only been made a handful of times since, well, time began. Since there are no risks of nephilim hybrids your union will not be challenged by Castiel's brethren. Castiel, you have already experienced life as a human. You know the daily struggles and strife Dean carries. If Dean can carry the weight of wings and hear the prayers of desperate souls for one week, you will have my blessing and I will join your grace to his soul completely and not just the small tether you already have."  


Dean, ever the cocky one, looked at Cas and said, "Bring it."   


Chuck snapped his fingers.  


A brilliant light flashed and Dean crumpled to the floor, naked. Cas rushed to his side. Dean's pale grey wings shielded him instinctively.   


"Dean! Dean, look at me!" Cas growled. He could see wild green eyes peaking through. "I've got you," he said more calmly, extending his hand. Dean grabbed it and pulled Cas tight to his body. He was terrified.  


His body ached with the weight of his new massive wings. He had gotten glimpses of Castiel's wingspan before. Dean never realized those black shadows were so...solid. He tried to adjust to a whole new network of muscles and nerves but flapped against the ground sending sharp pains instead. Cas pulled him up to a standing position and helped steady him.  


"I didn't give you the true form of a seraphim because you were created to be a human. These are not even the true representation of wings. You will have Castiel to help you as you helped him. I will return in seven days.," Chuck told them. "And try not to pick a fight with my sister before then. You're really just a baby with wings." He snapped his fingers and vanished.  


"Cas, maybe we should get me some pants or something," Dean said, realizing he was naked.  


"Dean, I personally don't view this lack of clothing as a problem. I prefer you in your natural state." Cas found the situation quite amusing. He put his hand behind Dean's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Dean's wings reacted.   


"Does kissing always feel this amazing or is this some amped up angel thing?" Dean asked him. All of his extra nerves tingled and caused a rush of heat to his skin. "Do it again," he said before Cas could answer. He darted his tongue between Cas' lips, moaning against his mouth. He pawed at Cas' clothes, desperately seeking skin to skin contact. His senses hadn't been that heightened since he'd briefly vamped out.   


"Take us someplace with a bed, Dean," Cas whispered in his ear. "Think about home, our bed, you know right where the lubricant is..." he coached. Before he could blink they were no longer in a stark warehouse. Dean had taken them exactly where they needed to be with his new powers. "Take off my clothes, Dean." Cas felt Dean's finger on his forehead and he was nude. He knew they shouldn't be taking advantage like this but he had never been intimate with another angel before.   


Dean knew he was the more powerful beast in the room but he loved when Cas took control. After their learning curve Cas was the more confident one in bed so Dean was comfortable being submissive. When Cas pushed him facedown on the mattress he didn't fight back. His back tensed, though, spreading his wings to span almost the entire room. Cas climbed onto the bed behind him. He flattened his palms and sank his hands into Dean's feathers.  


"Ohhh...fuck," Dean groaned into the pillow. Cas' fingers were combing and kneading through his wings. Every touch was electric. Dean was gripping his covers with white knuckles. He was grinding himself down into the bed for friction against his throbbing erection. Cas leaned forward, teasing Dean with his own hardness as he kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. He nuzzled his face into the feathers.   


"Cas...please," Dean was begging.   


"Roll over."  


Dean managed to situate himself comfortably on his wings. Cas parted Dean's legs and pulled his hips up. He'd gotten their bottle of lube out and generously coated his fingers. He smeared the cool liquid around Dean's puckered hole. He teased by breaching with just the tip of his middle finger and quickly withdrawing. He applied a little more lube and sank his whole finger in, slightly hooking when he pulled back to press against Dean's prostrate. He added another finger, working Dean open to prepare him.   


"I want you. I want you so fucking bad Cas. PLEASE!" Dean was panting and pressing down on Cas' hand.   


Cas slicked his more than fair endowment and lined himself up with Dean. His head was pressed up the moment he removed his fingers. With a controlled forward movement he filled Dean. He felt wings and legs wrap tight around him, feathers tickling his bare ass and thighs. He eased himself back and felt the pull of Dean's wings moving his first thrust.  


Dean sounded like a wild animal, unable to utter words. He was experiencing Cas on a whole new level. His brain processed everything his feathers were touching as well as his fingers and Cas moving against him and inside him. Dean wanted release but fought it to make it last longer. He knew Cas was getting closer when he began thrusting harder. It was usually the point Cas would wrap his hand around Dean and pump his cock in rhythm with his strokes. This time fell forward on to Dean's chest to reach up behind him and grab two hands full of feathers.  


Dean's head tossed back and his eyes rolled back in his head. His back arched with his orgasm causing his wings to release Cas and spread to fill the room. He felt the heat of his come on his stomach between them. His heightened senses could feel the come pumping up through Cas' dick before releasing inside him.   


Cas pulled himself out but collapsed back onto Dean. They were both breathing hard and struggling to regain composure. As Dean relaxed so did his wings. They draped the sides of the bed.  


"Cas, that was...I don't think there are words for that." Their lovemaking afterglow appeared to literally glow to him.   


"It was, Dean." Cas said as he lightly traced Dean's tattoo with his fingers. "You know you can use your mojo for clean up so we don't have to leave the bed." Cas would have done that for him but his grace was more limited. "Actually since we're both angels we don't have to leave it for the whole week. I may need to take a few naps."  


Dean willed his wing to wrap around them after zapping away their stickiness and sweat. He could survive his week as an angel if he could stay tangled up in bed with Cas the entire time. They probably should mention something to Sam about how their meeting with Chuck went. And the wings. Sam might freak out over the wings.  


"You know, you could fly now if you wanted to," Cas told him. He wouldn't be able to show him but he could probably talk him through it. Dean smiled at him. "Baby I don't think even flying could top being on this bed with you."  



End file.
